checkup
by blondekunoichi
Summary: Working the late shift at the hospital is already quite irritating, but when a certain prodigy needs a midnight check-up, our sweetheart Sakura is the one to do the job right and no, I'm not talking about Sasuke either... xXNejiSakuXx


**Oneshot:** NejiSaku--Theme: Humor/Romance

_check-up_

* * *

"So what happened?" the Head Medic asked, her shoes clicking softly on the tiled floor of the hospital hallway. The nurse beside handed her the chart. Emerald eyes scanned over the ANBU's medical chart. He had just been admitted in what, five minutes ago?

_Minor head trauma, whiplash, muscle strain, and minor concussion.  
_

"What no broken bones?" Sakura muttered to herself. God forbid that the newest ANBU captain break a bone, he might just think to tear the offending limb clear off. It was a miracle his team had actually convinced him to stop by the hospital to get himself checked out. And of course Sakura had volunteered to take the night shift. Her "favorite" patient; Hyuuga Neji.

_Just my luck…_ she thought sourly, opening the door to the examination room. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, someone cut her off. "I don't need to be here," he all but snapped. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Who _exactly_ did he think he was speaking to with that tone? Surely not her, the medic who was about to go out of her way to fix whatever problems he had. _Stubborn assed mule _she grumbled inwardly.

"Nice to see you too Neji-san." She greeted blandly. He was standing by the window, still all geared up, his mask the only thing missing. Tightly corded arms crossed over his chest and his gaze looked identical to a cat who knew it was about to be tossed into a bath. Sakura sighed, he wasn't going to make this simple.

"Neji-san it would be best if you sat down so I can properly heal you-"

"I don't _need_ to be healed." He said haughtily. "All I need is a few painkillers and a good night sleep and I'll be fine."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Why was it always men that refused help, even when it was freely given? "Hyuugan-san (she knew he preferred to be called that when he was back from a mission) it will only take a few minutes." She calmly tried to reason with the man. Silver eyes narrowed, face contorting into a scowl. The pink-haired medic let out an audible sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb in the process.

"Neji for the love of Kami why do you have to make everything so damn difficult?" she asked, exasperated. Without waiting for an answer she marched up to the tall man and hauled him over to the examination table, forcing him to sit. His scowl deepened. Sakura ignored him.

"I do not need your medic skills Haruno." he said. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Was it just her or did he actually sound like he was belittling her wondrous skills as a medic. The cotton-candy haired woman snorted and her fingers already began to work on the fastenings of his arms guards and chest plate. She pushed his folded arms out of the way with a little too much unnecessary force.

"Well excuse me if my skills are not good enough for a member of the Hyuuga Clan," she quipped. Neji's eyes narrowed. "You know that's not what I meant Sakura, don't get offended." Sakura jerked her head up to stare the ANBU captain eye to eye. She opened her mouth the closed it, then repeated the action before she growled to herself and grumbling something about "insufferable, idiotic, egotistical, male!" as she all but yanked his gear off his torso. Now that she had him shirtless, she stood infront of him hands on her hips.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked through gritted teeth. Narrowed green met narrowed silver. "My back…" the nineteen-year-old muttered. Sakura almost smirked. "Turn a little please," she instructed. Begrudgingly, the Hyuuga prodigy complied. Hands glowing green with chakra, the emerald eyed medic pressed her palms to her patient's back. She searched for any lacerations and found a few close to his shoulder blades. Throughout the entire process, Neji remained quiet.

When she was finally done and the clock on the wall said 11:53 she stood straight and smiled. "See? Now was that so difficult?" she asked sweetly. The man before her grumbled under his breath. Patting his head, she gathered his gear and clothing in her arms, handing him his things. He scowled as he pulled his shirt over his head, Sakura smiling the entire time. He went to go out the window but the petite woman tskd. "Ah ah ah…main entrance," she said, pointing out the door. The Hyuuga's face resembled that of a peeved kitten.

Sakura watched from the doorway as the ANBU captain made his way down to hallway to the exit. Just as he reached the front door, she called his name. One eyebrow quirked up slightly, Neji turned. Sakura smirked.

"What would you like for dinner?" she called. The silver-eyed man looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled. "Those cupcakes you make," he answered. Sakura frowned. "That's not dinner!"

But Hyuuga Neji was already out the door and on his way back to their apartment, grudgingly admitting to himself that he did feel better and that he was looking very forward to his girlfriend's delicious vanilla cupcakes as his dinner.

* * *

**Update: **First off... I DON'T KNOW DON'T ASK ME! This was just a drabble I did with too much free time on my hands. I find it funny to actually have the human ice-cube acting like a baby in the hospital. Maybe it's because I like busting guy's egos sometimes. Anyway, there will be no sequel to this, this was just something that popped into my head randomly. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome. And if you guys have requests, PLEASE don't hesitate to ask. I'm way open to suggestions. Thank you again guys! =)

xoxo blondekunoichi


End file.
